


that would be enough

by captaintonystank



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode 12 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintonystank/pseuds/captaintonystank
Summary: If this was the last night with him, God help them, if they lost their minds and decided to end this tomorrow, Victor was going to make sure that Yuuri Katsuki would be ruined for anyone else who came after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They had hot angry sex during the hotel room scene and no one can tell me otherwise.

__

“You’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!”

The bright, hot flash of anger that blazed through Victor almost surprised him. He wasn’t prone to intense anger. Yes, he got angry, everyone did. But this was something else. He was just so _angry_.

He never thought he would think this, but at that moment, he hated Yuuri Katsuki. He hated him intensely, hated him for making him love him, hated him for making him feel like this—so lost in rage and heartbreak and—

Yuuri was not done talking apparently, and for the first time since Victor met him at the banquet last year, he never wanted him to shut up more.

“You don’t have to worry about me—“

_Enough._

_“How can you tell me to return to the ice when you’ll be retiring?!”_

His hand grabbed at Yuuri’s thigh, hard enough to no doubt be uncomfortable and yet Yuuri met his glaze, unflinching—how dare he, acting as if they didn’t matter, as if their relationship hadn’t transcended whatever boundaries there were to be had. He was so calm about this, so determined to be this selfish asshole Victor never knew Yuuri was capable of being.

He had to have been planning this, forming this in his head while Victor showered obliviously, looking forward to just losing himself with Yuuri, forget the day’s disappointments and revelations, while Victor _fingered_ himself open for him—

“We’re not talking about this,” Victor hissed, and Yuuri flinched at his tone. Good. Let him feel even the sliver of discomfort, feel how much Victor ached in his chest right now. “We’ll decide what to do after the Finals tomorrow. For tonight, this conversation did not happen.”

“Victor, I—“

“No, don’t talk to me. Don’t talk to me unless you want me to stop,” Victor growled as he pushed his supposed fiancé to lie on his back fully on the bed, then threw the towel off and straddled him. “Do you want me to stop?”

Yuuri shook his head, looking overwhelmed at the sight of him. Even better. If this was the last night with him, God help them, if they lost their minds and decided to end _this_ tomorrow, Victor was going to make sure that Yuuri Katsuki would be ruined for anyone else who came after.

The thought of Yuuri with someone else, anyone else made a curl of jealous rage encircle his heart, even as he stripped Yuuri of his clothing, flinging the offending articles across the room. Who was it going to be? Phitchit? There had to be something there other than friendship. Yuuri Katsuki stole hearts everywhere he went, oblivious as always. Victor could not be the only one who fell for this infuriating man who’s first thought for Eros was a goddamn _pork cutlet bowl_.

Victor stared down at him, and he was so beautiful. He was so beautiful and Victor loved him so much, why couldn’t he see? Why couldn’t he see him, _see what they had?_

He leaned down and they kissed, almost violently, Yuuri’s glasses crashing against their faces until Victor had the wherewithal to put them on the bedside table lest they break. Yuuri kissed like every moment their lips met were their last, like every time his tongue stroked Victor’s was a goodbye.

Victor let Yuuri fuck him late into the night, let Yuuri leave marks below his collar where no one could see but Victor would definitely feel, and a part of Victor relished it. He wanted to be able to feel Yuuri tomorrow, feel the soreness in his ass and thighs while he watched this beautiful man do the free skate they had created together.

He gave as good as he got, and by the end of the night they were both covered in teeth marks and scratches, sated and satisfied but both very aware of the wall between them, the elephant in the room they both had ignored while they screamed and moaned each others’ names into the night.

Come morning, Victor thought as he started dozing off, tucked under Yuuri’s arm, come morning they’d have to deal with this. With everything. Yuuri’s free skate, his declaration, and exactly what Victor wanted to do after this. Exactly where he wanted to go after the Finals.

But that was for the morning, he decided as he felt a kiss be pressed to the whorl of his hair. Morning was awhile off and Victor was selfish too. He was selfish enough to press closer to Yuuri Katsuki and sleep with his heartbeat in his ear.

__

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Victor thinks some pretty mean things about Phichit. He doesn't mean it, I promise.


End file.
